


BurnBurnBurn

by phichithamsters



Series: phichithamsters's twitter fics [4]
Category: Promare (2019), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Promare Crossover, fic from art, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phichithamsters/pseuds/phichithamsters
Summary: Yuri is rampaging across the city, and Otabek is the only one who can save him.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: phichithamsters's twitter fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027525
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	BurnBurnBurn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NapsterBlook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapsterBlook/gifts).



> I wrote this based on @iicetiiger's absolutely stunning, world-changing, mind-blowing [crossover art](https://twitter.com/iicetiiger/status/1271686184498917376). Originally posted [here/a>.](https://twitter.com/phichithamsters/status/1276993303163084802)

“Is Yuri... crying?”

That’s his only thought, the only thing Otabek can focus on as fire rampages through the city that he once called home. The flames are burnish and bright, all different shades of purple, green, and blue, licking up the sides of buildings, coiling in and out of intersections, swallowing city streets whole. But Otabek can only see Yuri, his Yuri, surrounded by fire, and he’s  _ crying _ . 

He has no choice but to call Yuri’s name, even though he doubts Yuri will be able to hear him. In life, Yuri is a firestorm, and near death, Yuri is this— a 400-foot tall tiger, roaring to life and filled with burnish rage. Yuri doesn’t even look like himself, and through the curtains of flames Otabek can see him. He’s small but his eyes are shining with rage. 

The tears don’t stop as Yuri burns, his rampage cutting a jagged path through the city. Everything Yuri touches, the Tiger burns, turning light poles into blinding columns of flame. Yuri is hurting, and Yuri is blind— Otabek needs to help him. 

He doesn’t know what to do other than to run, and his legs take him to Yuri. Through collapsed roofs, splintered benches, Otabek is untouched by the fire that consumes the city. He runs and all the while he screams Yuri’s name, calling and pleading with all of his might, hoping his voice will somehow cut through the cracking flames and roaring sirens. Otabek screams and he prays. 

Otabek’s memory takes him through the city, cutting through two alleys to cut Yuri off in front of the city hall. Staring over a placid lake, there is calm before there is a storm. 

He hears the tiger before he sees it; it’s a rumble at first, the surrounding landscape untouched and eerily quiet, before then the tiger turns the corner and reveals itself with a mighty roar. Otabek can do nothing more than cup his hands around his mouth, take a deep breath in, and scream. 

“YURA!”

It’s not very loud, and his voice cracks at the end, breaking from exhaustion. 

For one long, painful one moment, it looks like the Tiger has heard him. It tilts its head, and then... it stops. 

And Otabek runs. He can see the flames dissolving, flickering into thin air around him, gently lowering Yuri to the ground. Otabek runs to him with all of the desperation in his heart and he hopes he’s not too late. 

“Yura!” He calls again, and for a brief moment, he worries because Yuri’s eyes fall shut. But then, Yuri opens them again and they look different now— they aren’t glowing with a fiery rage anymore. They just look tired. 

Even when Yuri’s feet finally touch the ground, the flames don’t fully leave him. They dance around him, forming a protective cage for the crying boy. Otabek’s heart breaks and he knows what he must do. Bracing himself, he sticks his hand into the circle of fire and grabs onto something, anything. He finds the sleeve of Yuri’s jacket and he yanks it hard.

Yuri stumbles out of the fire and into his arms. They fall together, onto their knees, and Yuri weeps. 

“I got you,” Otabek whispers, half-pleading, half-promise. “You’re ok, Yura. I got you.”

Yuri smells like ash and desperation, and his fingers weakly grasp at Otabek’s jacket. Otabek’s hands find Yuri’s face to try to wipe away the tears that spill from Yuri’s eyes. He looks so small like this. Otabek pulls him closer. 

“What happened?” he whispers, even though a part of him has already guessed. Now that he’s stopped running, Otabek can feel it, deep within his core, like the very soul was stolen from his body. The Promare is screaming, raging, beating against his ribcage, and it takes all of Otabek’s strength to repress the burning urge. 

He understands Yuri’s fury now, why he rampaged around the city. Otabek would have burned it all down, but he is nowhere near as powerful as the leader of the burnish he’s currently cradling in his arms.

When Yuri doesn’t answer, Otabek assumes the worst— but he doesn’t wail, or cry, or scream. An eerie calm washes over him, and his vision narrows to the tiny blond boy with tears in his eyes. Otabek knows what they must do, but first, they need to get out of the city. The sirens from the Burning Rescue squad are louder now, their lights crisscrossing atop the smoky city sky.

“Time to go, Yura,” he says, but mostly to himself. He’s not sure how much Yuri is listening. He quickly wraps his leather jacket around Yuri, another protective layer, and scoops him into his arms. There’s no more time to spare; the sirens are almost upon them. 

Otabek tools one more look out into the burning city before turning and sprinting into the night.


End file.
